


黑天鹅之歌

by reynavada



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Middle Ages, “Kylo is the empire”, “Rey is a knight”
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynavada/pseuds/reynavada
Summary: 骑士Rey为了阻止Netal王国和First Order的联姻而来到Kylo Ren的领土，在那里，她发现了传说中的黑天鹅城堡和一个神秘人
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	黑天鹅之歌

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：各种童话梗大杂烩有、狗血隐藏身份梗有

我的爱人曾经住在这里，

她的灵魂已然离去，

唯有这座城堡遗留在原地。

那蓝雾笼罩着惨淡的天鹅。

一个人在夜色下翘首仰望，

满怀痛悔与悲伤，

湖水倒映出的，正是我的模样。

《黑天鹅之歌》*

据说，垂死的天鹅会唱出一生中最动人的哀歌。

黑天鹅堡原本不叫黑天鹅堡，而是天鹅堡。

它曾是一位女王的行宫，因随处可见的天鹅雕塑和湖里成群的天鹅而得名。在歌谣里，它阳春繁花鲜艳如锦，纁夏萤虫照夜静清，序秋碎红经霜似火，暮冬大雪白霜铺地，是这片大陆上最美的存在。

可惜阴霾渐袭，黑暗势力逐步统治了这片大陆。

女王香消玉殒。她离世的那天，天鹅群在一夜之间飞离，只剩一只受伤的黑天鹅，迎着第二日清晨的初阳，挣扎着飞向远处。它在空中不断上下震荡，最终，还是因为力竭而坠落湖面。

在被湖水浸没前，人们听见了黑天鹅临终前凄婉的绝唱。

后来，黑暗尊主接管了这座城堡，它被改称为黑天鹅堡。

天鹅再未降临此地。

很多年以后，一名叫Luke Skywalker的年轻骑士横空出世，带着他英勇无畏的冒险团，挑战庞大的西斯帝国。

世人仍未知晓决战之夜发生了什么，只知皇帝与尊主不复存在，西斯帝国分崩离析，大陆进入了一个短暂的和平期。

诗人们就此编制了一部史诗供人们传颂，这便是《黑天鹅之歌》。

Rey瘫倒在地上，累得气喘吁吁。

从这个角度望上去，深蓝色的辽阔天穹里明星点点，仿若万里银河倒覆于眼前，是她若非亲眼所见便难以想象的美。

话说回来，她也从未预料到，自己竟会真的能来到这座传说中的城堡。

她本是生活在贾库的孤儿，怀着一个骑士梦，同那里其他的孩子一样每天为生存而奔波。幸运的是，好心的Kanata伯爵夫人收养了她，让她得以接受真正的骑士训练。她起步晚，但天赋极高，又认真刻苦，18岁那年，她在Resistance公国正式被加封为骑士。

她爱这片土地，并愿意为它奉献一切。

它可能是这片大陆上最美好的地方，但遗憾的是，它不是最强大的。

战后大陆的格局是人们没有预料到的复杂，帝国残余势力在暗处虎视眈眈，随时准备卷土重来；First Order崛起，占领了绝大部分的领土，几个国家分割了剩下的土地，Resistance公国就是其中之一。

事情起源于一个多月前，Resistance得知邻国的Netal皇室有意同First Order联姻，Bazine Netal公主不日就会启程。

这对Resistance来说绝不算是个好消息。Netal位于Resistance公国和First Order之间，是军事上重要的缓冲地带，一旦二者结盟，First Order的势力范围便间接延伸到了Resistance的边境。

长老们建议他们尽快前往First Order，Netal此举是出于自保，他们还在观望，如果Resistance能展示出足够的实力，或许他们会改变主意。毕竟，沦为First Order的附庸也不见得是个多明智的选择。

于是，Resistance的现任领袖Dameron公爵率领Rey一行人抵达了First Order。

Rey不愧是Resistance众望所归的第一骑士，她当众向伦武士团发起了一对一决斗，并且大获全胜。

准确的说，是基本上大获全胜，直到那个人——Ren武士团的团长、最高领袖Kylo Ren出现。

Rey注视着走上台阶的对手。

他身材高大挺拔，罩着一身厚重的黑色斗篷，头带一副镶着红色裂纹的黑曜石头盔，阻绝了她窥探的目光。他踏上角斗场，沉默无声，可是没有人能忽视他的存在。

她紧握手中的剑，自我防御的本能拉响了警铃。她能感觉到，那人举手投足间散发出一股强大的威压，如同黯淡无光的深海，危险而神秘。她似乎听到了里面有某种声音在呼唤她，像是童话故事中恶魔在耳边的絮语，让她的灵魂不禁战栗。她强迫自己决不能与它产生共鸣，她知道，有些东西正在黑暗里蓄势待发，随时准备将她卷进万丈深渊。

她明白为何会有人在背地里称他为魔王了，或许，他就是死神本身。

她摆出应战的架势，做好了心理准备。

第一击比她想象的要沉重得多。他的剑裹挟着冷风而来，同她的猛烈地撞在一起，近乎擦出火花。

尽管她很强壮，也懂得运用技巧降解力道，几回合下来，她的手腕还是被震得发麻。她改用双手握剑，试图用几次舍命一击扭转局面，却都被对方轻易地化解。

Rey的心沉了下来，她可以接受失利，但不是在这种场合下。她不用看就知道，场外朋友们的目光里一定充满了担忧，Finn可能早就在撺唆Poe出面终止这场比赛了。放在平常，Poe一定会同意的，可现在不行。

Resistance可以失败，但不能投降。

Rey没有认输，她还在顽强地坚持着。

她有些上气不接下气，连续的体力消耗让她有些支撑不住了，堪堪挡过几次进攻，她几乎是半跪在了地面上。Kylo就站在她面前，令她意外的是，他竟没有乘胜追击，而是在那里打量着她。

她狠狠地瞪回去。

他仿佛轻笑了一声，随后向裁判举手，示意他放弃这场比赛。

Rey目瞪口呆，就像是刚被人迎面打了一耳光。

Resistance众人所在的区域一片死寂，他们赢了，以一种最耻辱的方式。

“我讨厌Kylo Ren！”Rey泄愤地撕咬着手中的面包。

“又怎么了？”他很是无奈。

“难以置信，他就这么认输了。他是故意的，他一定是。”她的眼睛好似能喷火。

“也许他只是不想让你受伤。”

“他还不如直接杀了我！”她愤愤不平，“他就是在炫耀，向所有人炫耀他有多强大，顺带羞辱我。”

“总有一天，我要把他揍得屁滚尿流。”她大声宣布。

“如果你能做得到的话。”

“你究竟是谁的老师？”她不满地质问着，“你应该站在我这边。”

“哦。”他回答得毫无诚意。

果然，Rey在心里叹气，捡来的老师就是不靠谱。

他和她相遇在决斗那天。

那是一个明亮的夜晚，白天的事让她窝了一肚子的火，她决意去后山散散心。

她骑上马，在茂密林间漫无目的的穿行，无人随同，只有月亮与她相伴。

她停在一处灰白的灌木丛之前。

这些光秃秃的枝桠，高得约莫能淹没马的头顶。它们密密麻麻地交织在一起，为静谧夏夜带来属于冬日的萧瑟荒凉。

Rey好奇极了。

她翻身下马，用佩剑劈出一条狭窄的小路，将将能供她一人通过。她钻了过去。

灌木丛好似分隔了两个世界。

翻过去，是辽阔绵长的平原。漠漠青草葳蕤而繁茂，皎皎明月沉默地挂在天边，照着一条荒草丛生的石子小径，向远方的树林处延伸。

那一边是一大片蓝花楹树林。从整齐有序的排列中可以看出，它们曾被人精心打理过，不知何故，他们抛弃了这里，落叶在地面堆积了厚厚的一层，蓝紫色的花碎细密地覆于其上，踩起来有种别样的松软。

此值花开的时节，楹花繁盛蓬勃，一望而去如云似雾，清雅的颜色驱走了燥热，送来些许清凉。

Rey向林子尽头走去，越往前走，一个城堡的残骸渐渐出现在眼前。

夜色下，它无声地矗立，依傍着明镜般湖面。入口处碎石嶙峋，残存的雕塑上布满了尘埃，依稀可辨出是只天鹅。

她情不自禁地屏住呼吸，这里竟然是黑天鹅堡。

她盲目地向前，冥冥中有一种神秘的力量正召唤着，牵引着她这么做。

她来到一座还算完整的露台前，蜿蜒的楼梯上爬满了浓绿色的藤蔓，它们环绕着廊柱向上蔓延，红色、粉色、白色的蔷薇花在期间盛放。月光斜照进来，被细枝割得支离破碎，顺着横贯的枝节流淌下来，在地面上投映下一个个不规则的光圈，为所及之处皆笼上一层清幽的蓝。

“你来了。”

低沉的声音在此间回荡。

他没有问她的名字，好似他知道她是谁。

Rey迅速往声源处望去，来者站在一个偏僻的角落，隔着月亮划开的光和影，她隐约可看见他的轮廓。

他迈了一步，她得以看清他的脸。

他个子很高，一身黑衣黑发几乎要同夜色融为一体。他的眼睛是漂亮的棕色，让她不禁联想起炉子里稠化的焦糖，浓郁的黑色糅杂其中，增添了几分厚重与深沉。

黑夜一样大海般深邃的目光看过来，敏锐地审视着她。

“你是幽灵吗？”她迟疑着问道。

他几不可闻地笑了一下，“如果我是会怎样？”

她的胆子大起来了，“那你就是我见过的第一个幽灵了。”

她笑出了一排小白牙，“你好，我是来自Resistance的骑士Rey Kanata，很高兴认识你，你是谁？”

他到后来也没有说出他的名字。

但这并没有妨碍她同他熟络起来。Rey几乎每天晚上都来找他聊天。当然，大部分时间都是她在说，他静静地听着，听上去有些沉闷，可她乐此不疲。

她致力于找出他的真实身份。

“你到底是谁？”她兴致勃勃地看着他。

“也许你是某个被诅咒的巫师，不能告知旁人你的名字；还可能，你是一个被封印的精灵，释放你的人可以获得三个愿望。”

她灵光一现，“你不会是翻版的灰姑娘吧，你要去参加舞会，然后和公主一见钟情。”

她半开玩笑半认真地拍着他的肩膀，“请务必彻底迷住她。我可以当你的仙女教母，只要能让这桩婚事成不了，就算叫我去偷Kylo Ren的衣服给你穿都没问题。”

“你的想象力倒是很丰富。”

他擦拭着手中的剑，难得抬起头来扫了她一眼。

“你为什么这么讨厌Kylo Ren？”

“因为他是个魔鬼，而打败魔鬼是每个骑士的使命。”她答得理直气壮。

他对这个回答嗤之以鼻，“你似乎很喜欢童话？”

她当然喜欢。

童话是她疲惫生活里最不平凡的梦想。贾库的孩子没有书这么奢侈的东西，但她认识一位年迈的吟游诗人，他太老了，无法再适应颠沛流离的生活，便只在集市为众人表演。她每月都会抽出一天，跨越大半个沙漠去听他讲故事。哪怕不工作就意味着要挨饿，她也甘之如饴。

她最爱的，就是黑天鹅之歌。它简直是世界上最浪漫的存在，茫茫沙海里走出的年轻男孩，背负着所有人的期望，去完成最不可能的任务。他做到了，即使结果没有众人想象的那般圆满，但那不重要。重要的是，她永远能从中找到搏击长空的勇敢，和孤注一掷的力量。

“我爱Skywalker的故事。”他身形一僵，她没注意到，仍自顾自地说下去，“成为他那样英勇无畏的骑士，是我的梦想。”

“了不起的想法。”他语气相当的冷淡。

她看着他直起身准备往外走，连忙叫住他，“我明天还能来找你吗？”

“为什么这么问？”

“我喜欢和你在一起。”

“你对我一无所知。”

“可是我知道，你是我的朋友。”

他顿住了，久久未有回应，Rey有些忐忑不安。

“想战胜Kylo Ren，你还有很多东西要学习。”他回过头，目光是她承受不住的漆黑，她有些恐惧，却无法移开视线。

“我可以成为你的老师。”

Rey开始跟着他修习剑术。

他的实力同Kylo不相上下的强大，而且他绝对是个严格的老师，Rey几乎每天都会练到累趴下。好在，她是个生命力旺盛的女孩，恢复的很快，她甚至能在课程结束之后，去城堡里探探险。

她找到了一个破旧的钟楼，它的楼道基本上已被乱石所覆盖，这可难不倒她，她轻松的爬上了楼顶，在石基边缘坐了下来。

从这向外望去，绵延的蓝花楹树林、倒映着星空的平静湖泊和破碎的城堡尽收眼底。

“你就是不能老实呆在安全地方，对吧？”

她嘿嘿笑了起来，露出了颊上的小酒窝，“要不然我也不会遇到你。”

身后传来一声低笑，她回头，他似乎心情很好，投向她的目光温暖又明亮。

微风轻拂，万木随之而动，为城堡送来了一场花雨，盛大而零碎。

“为什么要种这么多蓝花楹？”她有些疑惑，“它们很漂亮，可是太悲伤了，不是吗？”

蓝花楹意味着在绝望中等待爱情。

“或许是因为有些人失去了很重要的东西。”他缓缓坐在她身旁。

“你好像很了解这里？”

他没有正面回答，只是说，“小时候，经常有人带我过来。”

他俯视着这座城堡。

这是他儿时的秘密基地，在黑暗还未腐蚀他灵魂之前，他也曾在茂密的林间奔跑，看藤蔓枝叶蔓批，为破损的厅堂搭起天蓬，看蔷薇层层绽放，香远益清；也曾在午夜时分，用手抹去天鹅雕塑上的灰霾，就着溶溶明月，看它漂亮的眼睛。

后来，他离开了这里。

再回来时，这里只剩下一座爬满了清寒冷绿的阴森城堡，妖冶不详的花和天边孤独困苦的月亮。

他以为他会同那位未曾谋面的祖父一样，余生都将在此独自徘徊，要么统治世界，要么为人所杀，直到那一夜，一个女孩闯进了这里。

她沐浴着星辰的清辉，有着蔷薇的坚强热烈，天鹅的忠诚纯洁。他看着那个白天还交过手的女孩和他仅有几步之遥，却仿佛分处不同的世界。

把她拉过来，一个声音自心底响起，把她拉进你的世界。

他强行按捺着没有理会。

他向前迈了一步，而她用阳光般明媚的笑容照亮了他的堡垒。

偏过头，他的目光温柔地摩挲着女孩的侧脸。

满天星斗荧荧，他忆起了曾经从书本里看到的一句诗，“在黑暗中彼此相伴的我们，永远活在星光的祝福之下。”

“对了，你听说过那把剑吗？”她猝不及防地转过头，正撞上他的视线。

“哪把剑？”

“Leia公主的那一把。传说，一共有两把宝剑，一把在Skywalker大师那里，另一把在他妹妹Leia公主手中。”

他有点被抓包的羞窘，尽量跟上她的话题，“听过一点。”

“哪一点？”

他掏出一方手帕，白底金丝，绘着几行花体诗。

“有人给了我这个，据说和那把剑的下落有关。”

Rey细细端详着那方手帕，“这是个女士手帕，情人送的吗？”她笑得有些不怀好意。

“是我母亲。”

“哦。”她拖长了尾音，带着点恶作剧不成功的遗憾。

手帕的右下角用红线绣着一个小小的图章，像是个圆形的弯曲的锚。

她柔声念出上面的诗文。

明亮的十字星啊，

你会引我向何方？

请平息那燃烧的心火，膨胀的欲望，

用灿烂的光芒，

将流浪的孩子，带回家乡。

《十字星》*

她恍然大悟，猛地抓住他的手臂。

“我知道你的真实身份了。”她说得一字一顿。

“你知道？”他的心几乎提到了嗓子眼。

“你是个王子！”她惊喜地喊出声，眼睛里映着月亮。

她笑嘻嘻地瞟着他，“Maz告诉我，那把剑是公主留给她儿子的礼物。而这个，”她用手指戳了戳那个图章，“是义军冒险团的标志。”

“所以，你就是Leia公主的儿子。”

“王子、公主、骑士和魔王。”她掰着手指数着，“这听起来越来越像是一个童话了。”

“童话里的骑士早就打败魔王了。”他无情地嘲讽道。

“你闭嘴。”她恼羞成怒，沮丧地把手背到脑后，“我当然也想成为Skywalker大师那样厉害的骑士。有人说，他甚至凭借着强大的人格魅力征服了黑暗尊主，我希望我也能这样。”

他低声笑起来，声音是大提琴般的醇厚悠扬，“你已经做到了。”

她很晚才到。

他在约定的地方等了许久，才看见一个湿漉漉的身影自林子那头姗姗来迟。

“你去哪了？”

她咧嘴一笑，双手背在身后，“我有个惊喜要给你。”

“哦？”他挑起了眉毛。

“当当当，”她兴奋地将双手举至他身前，他定睛一看，是一个用布包裹住的长条状物体。他隐约有了猜测，心脏砰砰地急促跳动着。

拨开上面的布料，里面的东西露了出来，是一把剑。

“你是怎么找到它的？”他的声音异常的干涩，视线在她满怀期待的脸庞上游走。

“那首诗里说的。十字星是天鹅座的一部分，但是要到很南边的地方才能看见，而且范围也太广了，所以我怀疑它是在代指黑天鹅堡。”

“这我知道，但剩下的部分呢？这里这么大，你是怎么找到它的？”

她竖起一根手指，得意地在他眼前晃了晃，“你果然从来不看童话对吧。”

她将《黑天鹅之歌》的节选背诵了一遍，手舞足蹈地在空气中比划着，“我先前以为它是指那个湖，我在里面游了一圈却什么都没找到。然后我想起来了，除了湖水还有蓝雾和天鹅。最后，我在蓝花楹树林和湖泊接壤的岸边的天鹅雕像基座里，找到了它。”

“这儿还有一张卡片。”，她把它们一股脑儿的塞进他手里，卡片上写着：

致我亲爱的孩子，Ben Solo

“你的名字竟然是Ben。”她笑得眉眼弯弯。

“Rey，”他严厉地打断了她，眉头紧紧地扭作一团，“你太鲁莽了。你知不知道独自这样做有多危险，那个湖里放了防鳄鱼的网，如果你被缠住了，我甚至连去救你的机会都没有。”

“我很抱歉。”她的情绪平复下来，小声地说着，“你帮了我这么多，我想做点什么来报答你。”

“我不需要你的报答。”他的声音变得柔和，“我只是希望你能平安。”

Rey愣愣地看着他，有些手无足措。她的心好似被什么触动了，他们相顾无言，明月宛若冷静的神祗无声地俯瞰着他们俩，陌生的情潮在空气中一波一拨的回荡，神秘的纽带将他们紧密缠绕在一起，仿佛被无形的手牵引着，一切好似梦境一般。

就好像，是命运让他们于此相遇。

他的眼神相当专注，棕色的深处闪耀着她看不懂的情感，细碎但异样的热烈，如同燎原的星星之火，温暖的希望从她心底涌上来。

莫名的勇气驱使她走到他身前，他们靠得特别近，她能清楚地听见他微微的喘息声。胸口剧烈地起伏着，她仰起头，目光顺着他的唇延伸向他的眉眼。

“Ben，”她的手掌轻轻包裹住他的指尖，“我不知道你你是谁，也不明白你为什么只在晚上出现，但我想你肯定有自己的苦衷。如果你愿意告诉我，我以骑士的名义发誓，一定会尽努力帮你的。”

她紧张地等待他的回应，他的喉结跳动了一下，然后他的手动了。

循着她指间的缝隙，他与她轻柔地交叉，紧紧地相握。他的手掌相当宽厚，内侧布满了常年习武留下的茧，让他的掌心摸起来坚硬又柔软。

喜悦在她心底膨胀着翻涌。

他的指腹在她手背上摩挲，低沉的声音自她头顶上方传来，“Rey，下个星期会有一场舞会。”

“你愿意和我一起去吗？”

“你愿意和他一起去吗？”Rose连声催促Rey说下去。

“我当然愿意，我可能说了一千个‘好的’。”

Rose当场欢呼起来，“这真是太浪漫了。”她咯咯地笑道 ，浑身洋溢着快活的空气。

“你一定要赶紧做准备。”

“怕什么，”Rey不以为意的一挥手，“还有一个星期呢。”

“是只剩下一个星期了。”Rose转身开始翻箱倒柜，“我要把你好好打扮一番，务必让他迷得神魂颠倒。”

Rey脸红了，“你说什么呢，他是我的老师。”

“你开心就好。”Rose嘲笑她的嘴硬。

舞会之夜，她如约站在皇宫后方的小花园里。

她来早了，他还未到。

Rey长长地吁了几口气，试图让她的心脏冷静下来。

这是个安静的角落，灯光穿越金碧辉煌的舞厅从窗户上透出来，Rey看着屋内锦衣华服人们的倒影，不自觉地抚了抚自己的晚礼服。

她启程得匆忙，没带什么特别的衣服，Rose贡献了一条她的蓝色吊带长裙，还从Poe那里搜刮来了几个珠宝首饰，天知道他怎么会有那些东西。她们几乎折腾了一整天才弄好，Rose甚至往她头上喷了些许金粉。

他会喜欢吗？她思考着。

余光瞥到一个人影正在靠近，她情不自禁地回头。

“你来—”

她的声音卡住了。

Kylo伦仍是她熟悉的那副装扮，他没有带头盔，精心打理过的头发蓬松地堆积在耳后，露出那张她熟悉的脸。

Ben。

“你是？”

“我是。”他停在几步开外，平静地回答。

她很意外，又觉得这也在情理之中。

“Rey，”月光高深莫测地洒下来，风扬起斗篷，他看起来就像夜的阴影。

“我希望你能留下来。”他向她伸出手。

“为什么？”

“因为你有天赋，你的能力只有在First Order才不会被浪费。加入我，我们可以一起统治这片大陆，为它建立新的秩序。”

他没得到回应，因为Rey落荒而逃。

接下来几天，她都刻意躲着他。

生活又恢复到了往日的平静。

她拼命让自己忙碌起来，做一切可以分散她的注意力的事情，竭力在她的朋友面前装作一副若无其事的样子。只是每当夜深人静之时，她还是会陷入孤独绝望的漩涡。

这样不行，她明明是个坚强独立的女孩，无所畏惧的骑士，她不应该无法自拔地想着他，沉湎于他的温柔，怀念他带来的安全感。

你不停说它不应该，却无法否认它的存在，一个声音在脑海里对她说。

她终于放弃了，她承认，这种疯狂的情感是如此强烈，以至于很可能伴随她的后半生。

就算她真的爱他，又能怎样呢？她悲哀地想。

Rey不在乎他是谁，魔王也好，王子也罢。事实上她早有所觉，他的身份不会像她先前想象的那般简单，从她立下誓言的那一刻起，她就已经决定要接受他了。

在她的心底，总有一种微小而隐秘的幻想，她会是他身边与众不同、独一无二的存在。可他的话证明，那些亲密而欢乐的时光是真实的，他的温柔与担忧也是真实的，只是不属于她，而是属于他的学徒。

她于他，是可造之材，是征伐世界的棋子，是通往至高无上权力的加速剂。

仅此而已。

我必须脱离这个环境一段时间，她告诫自己，是时候让一切都回到正轨了。

她自愿加入了Bazine公主的游猎护卫队。

说是护卫队，统共也就五六个人。不过是去撑个场面，又有谁会敢在First Order的地盘里动手呢。

没想到，还真有丧心病狂之徒。

对方在林间埋伏，装备精良，行动整齐有序，显然是经过细致谋划的。她有些庆幸自己一时兴起加了进来，否则，Netal的公主在First Order遇袭，这盆脏水必然要往Resistance身上泼。

她果断地和公主交换了衣物，吩咐剩下的人护送她回宫，只身留下来抗敌。

来者不算多，约莫二十来人，显然是不想太早惊动First Order巡逻队，但是个个精锐，Rey希望巡逻队能像传闻中那样厉害，尽早把她从这个困局里解放出来。

她将对方向密林深处引去。

这场战斗进行得比她想象的要艰难，敌人来势汹汹，不达目的决不罢休。

Rey尽量避其锋芒，利用地形的优势和他们打游击战。

太阳慢慢坠落地平线。

她奋力抵抗，仍是难免受了几处伤。沙漠的生存哲学教会她不能把血迹暴露在敌人面前，她用布料按住伤口，躲在树荫深处。

她浑身发冷，这是失血过多的征兆。

也许这里真的会是她的葬身之处。

她并不难过，生于沙场，死于征途，这是骑士的宿命。

但她的确感到遗憾，她有好多事情没来得及做，她没有告诉Maz她爱她；没有告诉她的朋友们，跟他们一起生活真的很快乐；以及，没有和他好好道别。

如果能有重来的机会，她还是不会选择握住他的手。

她做不到。她不能为了他就背弃一直以来信仰着的东西，抛下她的故土、家人和朋友，成为First Order的一份子。

更何况，他在乎的不是她。

可她会更成熟的处理这件事情，更加婉转的拒绝他，然后把那些属于少女的小念头埋葬在心底，任光阴荏苒，日月如梭，直至所有的悸动都彻底湮灭于岁月的长河，再泛不起丝毫波澜。

她的脑子昏昏沉沉地胡思乱想着，恍惚着，等待着即将而来的终结。

“哒哒哒”泥土中传来震动。

她迷糊地睁开眼，尽力把自己往树影里塞了塞，来人敌友未明，贸然暴露行踪不是个好选择。

然后，是一阵短兵相接的碰撞声。

好消息，那人至少不是对面的援军。

杀伐声越来越近，她正犹豫着是否要出去看一眼，这时，她听见了一个声音。

“她在哪里？”

他的声音是前所未有的愤怒与焦急，Rey的心脏在胸腔里猛烈的跳动着，她悄悄探头出去，一眼便认出了那个高大显眼的黑色身影。在星光难以穿越的阴暗树林下，冰冷的剑刃在每一次劈砍间反射出道道银光，她认出了那把剑，是她前几天在雕塑基座上找到的那把。

有什么东西自她心底破土而出，疯狂地滋长着，是希望，是那些她装作不在意的情感。

她不再是一个人。

她想说些什么，却发不出声音，只能踉跄地爬出藏身之处，挣扎地来到更加亮敞的空地上。

他看到她了。他的瞳孔剧烈地收缩着，扫过她的伤口。她从未见过他如此像狼的一面，他的眸子闪烁着凛冽的寒光，肌肉紧绷着，她几乎可以听见他的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着要除去眼前这批人，愤怒仿若烛天烈焰，足以引燃整片森林。

他向她的方向走来，每一步都踏在她心上。

倏地，一个人影从旁边的草丛里窜出来，径直冲他而去。

“小心！”她失声喊了出来，在理智作出决策之前，凭着不知哪来的力气，她不管不顾地向那人撞去。他们一同摔在地面上，她迅速爬起来，抽出佩剑，自他身后狠狠扎进他心窝。

她不知道自己扎了多久，手臂早就麻木了，撞击产生的晕眩感让她失去了所有的感知，时间的流逝仿佛也在变慢，她只是僵硬的维持那个姿势，直到，熟悉的气息从她背后传来，有力的臂膀将她环腰拉进他的怀抱。

她的意识陷入了无尽的黑暗，可她却觉得无比的安心。

她醒来时，正躺在小屋里的稻草堆上，盖着他那件宽大的斗篷。她环视了一圈，小屋的陈设很简单，像是山中猎户搭建的临时落脚点。

温热的空气自身侧传来，她抱着斗篷像向光源处走去。

他背对着她，篝火在他面前噼里啪啦地燃烧着，金红的颜色明亮而温暖，为他漆黑的背影镀上一层暖色光晕，看上去有几分梦幻。

“谢谢你救了我一命。”她在他身旁找了个位置坐下，有些拘谨，“我该怎么报答你呢？”

“你不必如此。我说过，不需要你的回报。”他的视线紧盯着跃动的火苗，好像那是什么特别重要的东西似的。

又或者，他只是不想看见我，Rey想着。

小屋里陷入了一片压抑。

尽管如此，她仍感觉到些许暖意，热流在她的心房涤荡，她毫不怀疑，只要他问起，她会将一切和盘托出，她的心扉正向他敞开，不设一丝一毫的防备。

他不会知道，他的举动给了她怎样的勇气。

她决定再给自己一次机会。

“Kylo，你为什么要来救我？”她执着地问着。

“因为我希望你能平安。”他的眼睛掠过她披着斗篷的身体，回到她的脸上，仿佛在努力克制着什么。

“我无法想象失去你的样子，光是想到这个可能性就让我无法忍受。”

她是属于他的，他一直这么认为。

他很难解释他们之间这种强大的吸引力究竟从何而来，只知在那个不同寻常的夜晚，月亮将她送来此地，相处间，灵魂不由自主的互相靠近，自然得像星辰按照既定的轨道运行。

经由命运的牵引，以星月为见证，以蔷薇为花环，在破败阴森的古堡，创造属于他们的传奇。

可惜结局没有那么美好。

他愤怒于她的拒绝，在她许下那样的誓言之后，在他的心沉寂多年又再度变得鲜活之后，她抛下了他，和那些曾经放弃了他的人一样。

这是最不可饶恕的背叛，是造物主于他再一次的羞辱。他觉得自己会恨她，会将她自他生命中抹去，让她的所有痕迹化作过往最微不可见的尘埃，就像他之前做的那样。

可在听闻她遇险消息的那一刻，他还是如堕冰窖，彻骨寒意往全身蔓延。他翻身上马便追了过来，一路找寻，在拥她入怀的那一刻，劫后余生的欣喜自心头涌起。

她受伤了，但一切还来得及。

“我回绝了Netal的请求，他们可能近期就会回国，但我不希望你也就这么离开。”

“Rey，”他凝视着她，爱与渴求无声地渗透进空气，“我希望你能留下来，留在我身边。”

他想要她，想同她共享余生的每个晨光希澈的清晨，夕霞漫天的黄昏和月白风清的夜晚。

他取下了手套，将手伸至她面前。

她的眼中似有泪光，轻轻抽了下鼻子，她倾身向前，手缓缓地同他的相贴。

他随即反手扣住，热度从他掌心往她心间流淌。

“我知道我们中间还有很多问题，但我们可以一起努力，一起寻求解决的方法。”

她哽咽得说不出话来，只能不住地点头。

“你需要休息。”

他温柔的把她抱到草堆，身体随之覆上来，亲吻着她的太阳穴。

“晚安。”

Rey休息了好几天。

她的骨头都快被睡软了，终于，在一个蓝灰色的黎明，她决定出去走走。

她又来到了黑天鹅堡。

此值破晓，遥夕未尽，天光未明，曙月仍挂在天边，雾气在湖面上缭绕，朝露在草木上凝结。

隐隐地，白茫茫的湖面似有什么东西在移动，她正待细看，一股力量在这时从她身后袭来，她落入了一个结实的怀抱。

“早上好。”他在她耳边低喃。

她不由得一阵酥麻，既惊讶又欢喜。

“你什么时候来的？”

“在你踏进这里之前。”

“那为什么不叫住我？”

“我想给你个惊喜。”他将下巴搁在她肩膀上，示意她看向湖面。

“看呐Rey，天鹅回来了。”

月落日升，朝阳一点点蒸腾去水雾，眼前情景逐渐变得清晰，波光粼粼的湖面上，天鹅成群结队的徜徉。

“前天来了第一只，然后越来越多。”

“根据我看童话的经验，”她转过身，双臂环上他的脖颈，“这通常说明，城堡的封印被打破了，幽灵获得了自由。”

她故意去顶他的鼻尖，逗得他轻笑起来。

清风送来花的絮语，在蓝色的碎雨中，他们的唇紧紧贴在一起。

阳光降临黑天鹅堡。

**Author's Note:**

> *处出均自舒伯特声乐套曲《天鹅之歌》，分别为海涅填词的《幻影》、雷尔斯塔填词的《春的渴望》。为了更贴合剧情，部分词句有所改动，与原诗有出入。


End file.
